


Lump

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The Enterprise was unsteady for a second.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	Lump

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“But I didn’t—” Sulu starts, only for Leonard to cut him off, because it’s Leonard’s sickbay, and he doesn’t need to hear one more patient talking back to him.

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed! A little to the left, and a dermal regenerator wouldn’t be enough to even clean you up for the funeral!”

“I didn’t know the ship was going to pitch sideways,” Sulu still grumbles, as though their argument isn’t done and over. The final traces of his wound disappear from his pale flesh, and he shoves his uniform back down over his side, but Leonard keeps him boxed in against the biobed.

“You’re the goddamn pilot!”

“I was just flying Pavel’s course! He’s supposed to look out for instabilities—”

Leonard throws his head back and groans loudly. He’s so _done_ with everything. He’s checked over thirty crewmembers in the last ten minutes, and they keep on coming. Sickbay’s full of relatively minor injuries, and as far as he can tell, there’s no decent reason for it. They experienced a sudden, violent bought of turbulence in the middle of a peaceful mission, and just kept cruising on. Sulu wisely takes the chance to hop over the other side and race for the doors. Hopefully his replacement will do a better job at the helm. Nurse Chapel quickly ushers a wounded ensign onto the newly unoccupied biobed and starts patching him back together. 

Leonard can already hear sickbay’s doors wooshing open, as they’ve been doing since the non-earth earthquake, so he automatically heads there. Jim wanders in, Spock hot on his heels, which is perfect, because Jim’s the one Leonard should really be yelling at. Leonard opens his mouth to start, but Jim barrels right over him, “Can you check out Spock? He bumped his head.”

“ _Can I check out Spock?_ Is that seriously what you’re asking me? Jim, I’ve had—”

“I am perfectly fine, Doctor.”

“Shut it, pointy, I don’t have the patience—”

Jim raises a hand and insists, “I know, I know, Chekov should’ve seen the anomaly, but in case you didn’t notice, I wasn’t even on the bridge— _somebody_ ordered I take some time off. I’ve checked it since and we seem to be doing fine, but I’ve ordered a full stop just in case. And before I can start running proper tests of the area around us, I want to know my first officer doesn’t have a concussion.”

Leonard still glares. There’s not a hair out of place on Spock’s meticulously brushed head, while a dozen other officers are strewn out behind him, bruised up like worm-ridden apples. But Leonard knows injuries don’t always manifest on the surface. He snatches up the nearest medical tricorder and starts running scans right there in the doorway, sure to ask, “What’d you bump your head on?”

“I hardly see how that matters.”

Leonard pauses the scan to give him a level stare. “The hell it doesn’t. I don’t need to tell you there’s a big difference between banging your head on a couch versus a bulkhead.”

Spock opens his mouth, and Leonard can already see he’s going to protest again. But Jim helpfully provides, “The underside of my desk.”

“The underside of... what was he doing under—” Leonard figures it out before he’s even done talking and is sure to snap, “Never mind.” He doesn’t want to know. He’s already picturing it against his will. He doesn’t earn nearly enough credits for his job. 

The scan finishes, reporting all signs normal. He’s incredibly relieved to say, “You’re fine. You put that in my head for no damn reason. Now get of here and keep the ship steady.”

Jim chirps, “Thanks, Bones,” and retreats before Leonard’s glare can give him real turbulence.


End file.
